I'm A Yetti Doodle Dandy
by Jose Philipe Mendola
Summary: The final chapter to A Tale Of Two Yetties. A down and dirty story of a yetti's mind. PLEASE, R&R.


I'm A yetti Doodle Dandy  
  
Jose Philipe Mendola  
  
(with props to the free thinking writer who gave the Yetti the first Spanish dialogue. Gracias.)  
  
'It was cold. Too cold for a human... but not for one with long, white fur. It was warm. It also felt good. Good to have the untainted snow under ones claws again.  
  
*Oh the claws.... the sharp, talon like claws... the ones that perfected the ripping apart of skiers... it was time.. or it almost was... soon... very soon...*  
  
It had been a few weeks... few weeks since last seeing a skier... it's a hungry time... time for food... time to kill... but when? Was it still a celebration?... was he still being honored?... soon...  
  
*To see him soon, was to eat soon... soon, morning. Soon, skiers, soon..... food...*  
  
Ah, to think. One was free when thinking.... Mmm... air. frsh air. not like the cell. the cell and it's rank air... horrible, horrible air... but now... now was fresh... thinking was done by all animals. From the spazziest squirrell to the tastiest human... all thought. all had thinking souls. Souls, which could be tormented... souls, that could be reaped...  
  
*Soul reaping claws... mmm... tasty. Soul, human soul.*  
  
To eat was to consume a soul. To sonsume a soul was the world's treat. A treat for a hungry Yetti. Soon. He'll be here soon. when he comes, so will food.  
  
*Food. Can taste it now. Mm. Mel...*'  
  
The terrible Yetti looked around him, and saw a cave. A cave that could care for a yetti for a night. A cave, that was, unlike the cell, welcoming. Approaching the enterance, and then looking behind him one more time, the yetti sent Mind Daggers to the one we call Mel.  
  
*Mel.... your only food to me...*  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
morning '*Food is near. Smell food...*  
  
Morning. The time for all free thinking minds to be alive. Time to think. repetition...  
  
*want food*  
  
Be here soon... must  
  
*food*  
  
prepare. what to do?... how to think...  
  
*food. Food*  
  
food?... think like food. I see dog. Black and urinating. I see burning tree. Orange flames. I see snow. White.  
  
*SNOW!*  
  
Snow! Wonderful snow! No thinking mind could have created this. Too perfect. Proof that it is good to be  
  
*food*  
  
alive. Alive and a free Yetti. Snow is good. Not see the Yetti hiding in the snow. perfect. Hide like food wants to when he ses beast...  
  
*beast?.... ME?*  
  
Not beast... YETTI!... See skier...  
  
*Food?*  
  
Not food... wrong one... looking for SMART food... want food. Want... Mel  
  
*FOOD!*  
  
. Soon to be fed. Thinking mind needs food. Food to think... food, to live. Live... waht is live?... Is to live to ski?, or is live to chase skiers?  
  
Sniff  
  
*....... FOOD!.........*  
  
Yes... food comes near.... what to do?! Think....  
  
*Hide*  
  
Bury. dig, bury, lie still. Food never notice... food never see.... food, MINE!  
  
*MINE!*  
  
See him.... same skis, same hat, same suit.... same Mel.....  
  
*FoodFoodFoodFood!*  
  
wait.... wait for  
  
*FOOD!*  
  
food. Food coming. Food in reach...  
  
*FOOOOOD!*  
  
Jump at food!  
  
*JUMP! JUMP AT FOOD!*'  
  
With a yell, the Yetti dove at Mel, like always, and yelled  
  
'MI PANTALONES ES EN FUEGO!'  
  
'Food! In the mouth! So good... never tasted so good. Must hurry... must finish food... fast!  
  
*FOODFOODFOODFOOD*  
  
Ah... food is mine, was mine. Nothing but a ski left. Ski free Mel... Ski free...  
  
*Food*  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
TO Readers: And so, after a day in the mind of a yetti, we see how one works. But what OF Mel... was his soul reaped by the claws, only to be tormented in the afterlife... or is mel back at the top of the hill?... one shall never know. Review, Por Favor.  
  
Fin.  
  
-Jose Filipe Mendola  
  
Authors note: When the Yetti dove at Mel, he exclaimed, 'Mi pantalones es en fuego!' ; this translates directally to 'My pants are on fire. 


End file.
